Hot in Trenton
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie is trying to survive a humid night and gets a late night visitor.  Babe.  Rated for adult themes


Yay! I'm back. So I got the idea when I was trying to sleep one night in the blistering heat Ohio's been having lately (unfortunately, I don't have as much luck as Stephanie). I'm working on a longer story and decided to post this little short first. Hope you like it!

Not mine.

Warning: Smut.

* * *

I rolled onto my back and sighed. _Could it get any hotter_?

Just then, the fan stopped working.

Damn. Apparently it can.

Trenton, in the middle of the summer was a force to be reckoned with.

And right now, I'd give anything for some cool relief.

My name is Stephanie Plum and yadda, yadda, yadda. It's too hot to go into details. Besides, I'm sure you already know the story.

Now, at this point, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm not at Joe's or Ranger's. Surely the rolling brown-outs wouldn't affect his building. God forbid that happen.

Well, apparently it did.

Lester called about two hours ago and said not to bother coming over. They lost power and weren't sure when they were getting it back. It was a wasted effort unless I wanted to jump into a cold shower. With him.

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

And I don't even want to talk about Joe. Thinking about him makes my blood boil and that's the last thing I want right now in this heat.

So here I am, sweating my…insert body part of choice here…off.

I rolled back onto my side and prayed to the fan Gods.

No action.

Sighing, I gently laid my head down on the pillow, making sure to keep all body parts away from each other so I wouldn't get sticky, and wished I was asleep.

Apparently I got that wish because I woke up with lips gently kissing my bare shoulder.

"Is this for me?" He asked.

"Jeez! Make some noise! Knock on a door! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Babe, it's three in the morning. I'm not going to make you get out of bed when it's easier to let myself in."

That was true. I shrugged my shoulder. "What do you want anyway?"

"I want to know if this is for me."

"Is what for you?"

"You laying here naked."

"I'm not naked!" I flung back the light sheet. "See, underwear."

"I wouldn't call this underwear. Thong is more like it." He fingered the lace. "Pretty."

Men and their one tract mind…"You came here because…?"

He grinned at me. "I just got back from Boston and I wanted to see you."

"Aww, you missed me?"

"More than you will ever know."

I loved when Batman told me things, especially something that may be his actual feelings.

"You're shower still working?"

"Yeah, but…" He picked me up before I could finish that. "HEY!"

He gently let me down. "Get in."

"Why? I'll just get all sweaty and stinky and…OH MY GOD! THAT'S COLD!" Outside the curtain, I could see him grinning. "ASS!"

His gaze shifted lower. "Cold?"

I crossed my arms over my breasts. "You tell me."

"Gladly." And he stepped in with me. Naked. He shifted us so he was in front of me, blocking the spray. "Better?"

"My hero." I hugged him. "I missed you too."

He smiled at me again. "I can tell."

I rolled my eyes. "My nipples are not telling me that I've missed you."

"Actually they're telling me that you've missed my di…"

"Hey!" I blushed.

"Admit it, you did."

I rolled my eyes. No sense in lying. I did miss him…_all_ of him. "Fine, I missed that too."

His grin widened. "I figured." He nuzzled my neck and squeezed my buttcheeks. "I've missed _all of you_ too."

I rolled my eyes at the innuendo. He's Ranger. I'm gone for an hour and the minute I come back, he's got me naked.

"Mmm," he said, his fingers softly rubbing my lower lips. I moaned. Oh man, I've _definitely_ missed this. I leaned my head towards his and kissed him. He responded quickly and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?" I asked him coyly, batting my eyelashes at him. He chuckled deep in his chest.

"I'm _very_ happy to see you." He started to kiss me again and grasped my hips and moved the thong out of the way as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

And then he was inside me. I leaned my head back and groaned. Loudly.

"Christ." He said. He began moving slowly at first, allowing my body to adjust. When he felt that I was ready, he sped up.

"Oh. _Ohhhhh_." I moaned. I put my hands into his hair and nipped at his neck. His thrusts became harder. His fingers found my clit and I was off. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I heard Ranger's shout as he slammed hard into me one last time as he reached his climax.

After a few minutes of recovery, he let my legs fall to the ground.

"My legs feel like jelly."

"You're welcome."

I snorted. "Happy anniversary."

He gave me a small smile. "Happy anniversary."

We basked in the cool water for a few more minutes before turning it off and stumbling to bed, where it became even hotter again.

"Look!" I said the next morning. "Rain!"

"You know what that means." Ranger said, kissing my neck and caressing my naked hip.

"No more heat?"

"Mmm."

I sighed. "We'll just have to make our own heat, I guess."

He turned me and smiled. "I like the way you think." And then he kissed me.

You know, maybe hot days in Trenton without AC aren't so bad…as long as I've got my Ranger.

_The End_.


End file.
